


Blossom in the Dark

by Kimitachithepaladin



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimitachithepaladin/pseuds/Kimitachithepaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man gets sold to the red light district by his own grandmother to settle her dead daughters debt.<br/>He Grows up to be the number one attendant there. but being an apprentice means the people can't do<br/>anything more then drinking and viewing with him. but with his 18th birthday approaching fast and a strange man<br/>who's taken his interest....who will save the innocence that has been blooming in the dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom in the Dark

~6 Years ago, being sold~ 

“This is the boy.” One of the guards at karsau’s grandmother’s house said pushing Karasu on the floor. The only piece of clothing he was given was a light purple yokata made for kids, it was too small. 

The man in charge of the red light district placed a finger under Karasu’s chin, making him look up.  


The man looked into Karasu’s beautiful blue green eyes, mesmerized.  


“He truly is a looker….but will he be good service?” He then motioned to the two men behind Karasu. They pinned the boy down so his torso was in the air. 

“W-Wait!!” Karasu pleaded as the head master went behind him. 

“Not bad….what about in here?” The man talked to himself, probing a finger into Karasu. 

“AH!” Karasu squirmed.

“Good, Tight and narrow…Take him away, I want him prepared for tonight, I want to see how many people ask for him.”  
The man said standing. Someone helped Karasu up, and took him through the enormous estate, where he’d live from now on, doing what these people wanted. 

~Present Time 6 years later~

 

“Karasu, your client is here, you know what to do.” One of the Head attendants said, opening Karasu’s room door.

“All right…you know you really should knock I might have had someone in here.” Karasu teased.  


“yeah right. I know you too well Karasu.” The Attendant rolled his eyes, walking away. Karasu chuckled to himself, but put on his professional face and put on the yokata that this client bought him.  


‘geez….can this guy get any more fancy?’ He wondered, putting on many silks and fine patterned felts.  


He’d normaly wear the clothes that the red light district provided, but since the customer bought the kimono, Karasu was required to wear it. His now long white hair was almost always pulled back with intricate hair pins and flowers.

He Started to head to where his client would be staying.  


About the same time Karasu arrived, his client entered the room.  


“Hello.” Karasu welcomed, bowing.  


“Good Evening.” The man was certainly handsome, blonde short hair, business suit, and amazing purple eyes.  


‘He’s obviously the son of some owner of a corp., or something.’ Karasu thought.  


“Please take a seat.” He motioned to the cushion by the Kotasu. The Man obliged.  


“Let me poor you a drink.”  


Before he could take hold of the Saki, the man grabbed his hand, tightly.  


Karasu looked up at the man. Intense purple eyes looked back at him.  


“It’s a beautiful night….care to join me out side?” the man asked.  


Karasu smiled out of relief.  


“Of course.”  


The man then let go, and stood.  


Karasu grabbed the Saki, and walked with the man to the porch.  


They Sat down, The man pulled Karasu to his chest. They sat there gazing at the full moon and stars, occasionally sipping at their Saki.  


“I forgot to say, but the kimono I bought you looks beautiful on you, just like I imagined.” He said stroking the side of Karasu’s cheek with his long pale fingers.  


“I must thank you, It Truly is a wonderful present.” Karasu let the light strokes lull him into a better state of mind.  


But those fingers went to his chin, holding his face up to the man’s. 

“To repay me…..will you grant me one….Kiss?” He asked in a beep voice. Karasu’s eyes widened for a moment, showing their true beauty, but he regained his composure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I've been writing for the longest time now, I still haven't really finished it, but  
> thank-you for those who have read this and like it. I will try to come out with more!


End file.
